The Last Day English version
by Nathair
Summary: Since I had a lot of free time, I decided to translate my fanfiction about the pairing Evan Rosier/Augustus Rookwood... a strange one, but I love them Reviews are appreciated :


Outskirts of London, winter 1981. Il was a cold, dark morning, black clouds were obscuring the sun, which hadn't been seen for weeks. A man with a hood pulled over his face appeared at the end of the street, desert and silent, and drew out from his pocket a piece of parchment on which, with a messy writing, was written an address. He read it quickly, then, with a touch of his wand, reduced it to ashes and walked on. He stopped in front of an old, battered building, that seemed to be uninhabited for a long time, hoping that the person he was looking for was there. Augustus Rookwood removed from his face the cold, metallic Death Eater's mask and knocked on the door with two light taps, waiting for someone to come and let him in. A few minutes passed, then he finally heard footsteps from inside and the voice of a young man broke the silence.

-Who is it?-

-I'm Rookwood.-

A week squeaking and a narrow opening appeared, revealing a pale face, frames by shoulder-length, curly, blonde hair. Evan Rosier repressed a snort and completely opened the door.

-Actually, I expected Wilkes.- said curtly; the other lowered the hood and took a step forward, but his fellow prevented him from entering.

-Wilkes won't come. He's dead.- Augustus announced in a neutral tone. Rosier's eyes widened in amazement and were veiled with sadness, betraying his feelings, but quickly recomposed themselves.

-It's impossible! How did it happen?-

-Aurors found him while he was on a mission and Moody was forced to kill him because he had no intention of being sent to Azkaban. We were informed by Avery, that was with him, but managed to escape.- Rookwood caught his angry eyes, but didn't let him reply and added, with a touch of irritation:

-Could you let me in, now?-

Evan hesitated, then stepped aside and let him pass, following him along the entrance corridor that lead to a small living room, it only by the light of the fireplace. They sit on a shabby leather sofa, while Rosier grabbed a glass of Whisky on the table and drained it at once.

-Have you heard from Severus? – he asked, but Augustus shook his head as if to dismiss from his mind what he was thinking at that moment.

-He ... has betrayed us. He deserted to Dumbledore. -

Evan cursed and landed a punch on the side of the sofa.

-That bastard ... - hissed, thinking that, in those last months, the Dark Lord's followers were diminishing day after day, but he would never admit it in front of his fellow. Even the Dark Lord, on the other hand, had disappeared; it was now a widespread belief that he was dead, but Evan, as well as the other Death Eaters that were remained faithful, knew that it couldn't be true.

-Our allies have deserted us, many of us have fled or have betrayed , you cannot deny that everyone believe the news that the Dark Lord is dead. By now we can no longer hope for victory. -

Rookwood's words infuriated Rosier, who jumped up and turned to his mate, clenching his fists.

-No! They won't defeat us, never! We are stronger than them! –he growled.

Augustus shook his head sadly, then stood up and looked at him.

-The Aurors are aware of your names, faces and even some places where you hide. They will capture all of you. You must escape from here, Evan. - Whispered firmly, but Rosier did not pay attention to his words.

-I will not stay quietly at home waiting them to come and get me, I will fight against those bastards! I will show them how much I am worth! - Now the young man was screaming. -If I die, I will struggle, not as a coward! -

Augustus, on hearing these words, couldn't help wondering how he could, for a moment, hope to change him. He had known Evan for years now, he knew every side of his character, his behaviour. It was useless, he knew from the start that his efforts to persuade him to run away would be useless. Rosier would never e escape from the enemy, nor would listen to his advice.

-Just do what you want, then. - Rookwood sighed, knowing that it was needless to say, because Rosier always did it, without paying attention to others' advices.

As if to confirm what he was thinking, Evan replicated, with a sneer:

-Of course. -

For some minutes silence reigned in the little room, but finally Augustus decided to speak.

-You always are too impulsive, Evan. One day you'll get killed. -

The other stared at him for a long time, then gave him a sarcastic smile and walked over to him a few steps.

-What is it, now you care about me? – he asked, amused, then, noting no answer, he added:

-I'm strong and powerful, you know. They won't beat me easily. -

Augustus sighed and shook his head again. Rosier was too confident, too mocking and stubborn to realize the danger he was facing. He did not understand, could not realize that out there dozens and dozens of Aurors were just waiting to kill him, to destroy one of the most feared supporters of the Dark Lord. He did not understand that it would be really die, keeping on fighting. But he could not help it.

-You are wrong. -

-I am never wrong, Rookwood. Never. – Their faces, now, there were only a few inches away, but Augustus' body refused to move.

-What the hell are you doing? – he whispered, meeting his penetrating eyes.

-Oh, shut up. – Evan simply hissed, and strongly pressed his lips on his fellow's ones, who stood motionless, unable to move, and sensed his heart jumping into his chest violently. It lasted only an instant, but it was enough. When Rosier turned away, Rookwood continued to stare him for several minutes, still without words, and too surprised to speak. He laid on the sofa, unable to stop watching him, and eventually his fellow noticed it.

-So, Augustus? -

-So what? – the other asked, without understanding, quickly escaping from his eyes. Rosier grinned again.

-Did you like it, huh? – he provoked him, making him blush.

-I ...Don't talk nonsense, Rosier. - Augustus knew that he wasn't convincing in his answer, and in fact Evan laughed, amused.

-Yeah, right. –he chuckled, heading for the door. –Now I go, Rookwood. The others are waiting for me. -

-Wait! - Augustus came running and grabbed him by the sleeve of the long black coat. "Stay with me", he wanted to say, but he had not the courage. -Do not be stupid, you''. -

Evan did not listen to him and opened the door of the building.

-Don't worry about me. We'll see tomorrow, Augustus! – he greeted him, rushing outside and disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke. Rookwood didn't even have time to stop him.

-See you tomorrow ... - he murmured as soon as its fellow was gone, but could not convince himself. There would be a tomorrow, for Evan Rosier?

It had been ten years now. Ten years from the day when Evan Rosier was killed. Augustus still perfectly remembered the flash of green light that enveloped him, illuminating the night with the Dark Mark, which shone in the sky over London, as he remembered the face of Moody, triumphant, victorious despite the blood and wounds that covered him. He remembered the anger, which soon was turned into despair, into a silent pain, the knowledge that it wasn't a game, that Evan was really dead. He remembered everything perfectly, as he remembered that he could save him, desired to save him, but wasn't able to do that. Rookwood was arrested a few months later, thanks to a tip of that traitor, Karkaroff, and had been imprisoned in Azkaban with many others, all those who had not denied to have fought with the Dark Lord.

The Dementors were guarding his cell constantly, but as far as trying to happy thoughts when eating, they were never able to steal them. Now his best memories were full of suffering and despair, even if he didn' show it. All the time spent there, his mind remained lucid and conscious, although he would prefer to sink into oblivion and forget everything. Forget that day, that flash of light and Moody. But not Evan Rosier.


End file.
